Uma noite de halloween
by Laslus
Summary: Oneshot. É noite de Halloween, mas draco e Hermione estão presos num armário de vassouras


Oiiii então esse é uma oneshot de halloween de dramione (claro). Espero que gostem.

**POV HERMIONE**

"Ótimo, agora eu vou me atrasar para o jantar de dias das Bruxas! Graças ao Pirraça! Onde ele achou aqueles ovos podres?" Eu desviei de um ovo enquanto subia as escadas para segundo andar. Olhei pros lados, aquela porta esteve sempre ali? Enfim não importava. Entrei correndo e fechei a porta atrás de mim. _Grande erro._ Virei para ver o espaço onde entrara, era um armário de vassouras, com alguns baldes e produtos no chão. Mas o que me chamou a atenção foi o loiro parado a minha frente, apenas alguns palmos de distancia.

—Granger? — disse Draco Malfoy —O que está fazendo aqui?

"Não, não e não"

—Malfoy? Eu é que pergunto, por que você está aqui?

—Eu perguntei primeiro — falou Draco como um menino mimado.

Bufei

—Eu estava fugindo do Pirraça, ele estava tentando jogar ovo podre em mim.

—Então é daí que veio o cheiro ruim? Sinceramente, achei que era seu cheiro mesmo. —ele disse sorrindo ironicamente

"Ele fica lindo com esse sorriso" Tentei afastar o pensamento da minha cabeça, em vão.

— Há- há —disse irônica — muito engraçado Malfoy. O que _Você_ está fazendo aqui mesmo?

— Me escondendo do Filch — ele disse dando de ombros, mas depois abriu um sorriso maroto — uma pequena peça de Halloween.

Revirei os olhos. Ficamos em silencio, e eu comecei, inconscientemente a observar os detalhes de Draco, quero dizer, do Malfoy. E fui obrigada a admitir, (não pela primeira vez), que o Malfoy era realmente bonito. "Bonito não: LINDO" Aquela maldita voz na minha cabeça parecia não querer ir embora. Mas infelizmente ela estava certa. O sonserino era um deus-grego! Seus cabelos loiro-palido eram, aparentemente, muito sedosos, e aqueles olhos eram num azul-acinzentado tão profundo que assustava. Fiquei, sem notar, alguns minutos perdidas neles. Quando voltei a mim, vi que ele me olhava de volta, estava difícil de respirar, e algo me dizia que não tinha absolutamente NADA haver com a falta de ar naquele armário.

—Vai ficar ai me admirando, ou vai abrir a porta? — perguntou o Loiro sorrindo

Fiquei levemente vermelha e girei a maçaneta. Trancada.

—Eu não acredito que a porta TRANCOU! — disse Malfoy irritado — Sai da frente.

Ele me empurrou para a parede e apontou a varinha pra porta

—Está LOUCO Malfoy?—eu disse — O feitiço causaria um explosão nesse armário!

— Então, senhorita - sabe-tudo, pretende fazer o que?

—Esperar.

—Esperar o que?

—Harry

—Granger, por favor, Potter não vai aparecer montado num cavalo branco pra vir te salvar.

Revirei os olhos.

—Ele tem um mapa que mostra onde todos os alunos estão. Ele vai acabar me encontrando, e consequentemente, te encontrando.

—Sabe o quanto isso pode demorar? — Draco disse mal-humorado — Eu não quero perder a ceia de Halloween por culpa SUA.

—MINHA CULPA? Não fui eu que aprontei com o Filch! — me defendi

— Mas se não fosse você não estaríamos trancados aqui!

—Como eu ia saber que essa porta trancava se batesse?

—Use o cérebro sua sangue-ruim!

Dei um passo pra frente, ficando mais perto dele.

—Não-me-chame-desse-jeito.

Então eu cometi o que deve ser o maior erro da noite. Eu dei mais um passo. Pequeno, mas suficiente para tropeçar num balde, e cair sobre ele. Ele encostou na parede, comigo por cima. Nossas bocas estavam perigosamente próximas, eu sentia a respiração pesada dele. Nossos olhos se encontraram, azul no marrom. Der repente eu senti tudo aquilo que eu escondia há certo tempo. "Eu já _tive_ uma queda por ele, mas já passou não é? Passou não foi? "Algo me dizia que não. Só não sei se eram aqueles olhos profundos, ou a sua respiração perto da minha, ou quem sabe meu coração quase saindo pela boca.

**POV Draco**

"Quando a Granger ficou tão bonita? Quero dizer, ela nunca foi feia, mas em algum lugar, entre o quinto e o sexto ano, ela ficara LINDA." O que eu estava pensando? A Granger estava em cima de mim e a única coisa que eu pensava é como ela estava LINDA? "E que olhos são esses? Parecem duas gotas de chocolate, tão brilhantes."

Sinto que a respiração dela está descompassada, e percebo o quão próximo nossas bocas estão. "Eu não tenho uma queda por ela, não, não e não." _Mentira "_pra que, que serve mesmo essa voz na cabeça da gente mesmo? OK, eu admito, eu tive uma queda por ela, mas passou né? Passou não foi?" Ai eu me toquei, algo naquela respiração dela tão perto da minha, ou naqueles olhos profundo me dizia que não havia passado.

Nossas bocas foram se aproximando devagar.

**POV Hermione**

Nossas bocas foram se aproximando devagar, até se tocarem. Minhas mãos foram direto para o cabelo dele, provando que era realmente sedoso, senti suas mãos me envolverem pela cintura e costas. Nenhum de nós parecia ter noção de algo. Nossas bocas se separaram ligeiramente, respirei fundo, e percebi que ele me olhava, com um sorriso leve. Ele aproximou nossos lábios novamente. O beijo foi se aprofundando. Acho que nem se eu quisesse conseguiria me soltar. Era como perder a noção do tempo, de tudo. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos lá, sem nos separar mais nem uma vez. Nenhum de nós tinha idéia do que iria acontecer.

Ouvimos o barulho da porta destrancando. Nos soltamos de supetão. Indo cada um para um lado.

—Hermione? — perguntou uma voz vinda do outro lado.

A porta se abriu e Harry apareceu na entrada.

—Malfoy? — o moreno parecia confuso — o que estavam fazendo ai?

Seu olhar foi das bocas vermelhas de ambos, até as roupas amassadas. Eu senti meu rosto corar, mas Malfoy manteve a mesma cara impassível.

— Ficamos presos. Te conto tudo depois —disse saindo do armário —Bom, tchau Malfoy.

Ele abriu um sorriso de lado.

—Não se esqueça que hoje à noite teremos ronda da monitoria Granger.

Revirei os olhos, mas dei um sorrisinho discreto. Talvez aquela noite de Halloween tivesse sido melhor do que eu esperava.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM curtinha né? Espero que gostem! Eu to tendo umas ideias para um próximo Cap, mas ai NÃO SERIA DE DRAMIONE seriam de outros casais presos no "armário" quem sabe? Dependo das reviews...

Então FELIZ HALLOWEEN! Muitos doces bruxarias para todos!

Por favor, comentem. Se vc não tem conta vc PODE comentar na minha fic, se vc gostou leia minhas outras fics, é só ir lá no meu perfil. Espero que gostem

Mil beijos

Laslus


End file.
